


Kick (BokuAka oneshot)

by Melvita



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, Light Angst, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melvita/pseuds/Melvita
Summary: Bokuto Kotaro is a man who wishes for non-stop excitement in his life while Akaashi Keiji is a mam who just wants a peaceful and normal life.Opposites attract, no?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Kick (BokuAka oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first time writing such a long oneshot since I usually just write 2K words per chap but I decided to try and write something this long. Sorry if there are mistakes.
> 
> Also, this ain't that good ;-;

Akaashi, a psychiatrist, is a man with a little above average income and with his parents also working, he can be considered as rich. A lot of people tried to get a hold of him, to get his attention but all his interest is invested either in his work or hobbies. Just a normal life and he wouldn't want to change that repetitive cycle albeit a boring one.

"Ahh!"

Oh, was today a treat.

One of Akaashi's close friend, Kageyama, was being forced to married a woman he never loved or even have the slightest interest in. He was gay after all so he and his secret lover, Hinata, planned to marry secretly. Unfortunately, Kageyama's parents somehow found out about the marriage and sent goons to force Kageyama back to his planned wedding. So how did they decide to solve this situation? By calling someone Kageyama knew and help them out. But...

"Holy-!" Akaashi bites his tongue, preventing him from swearing. 

The car they're riding lands back onto the ground after being driven up a ramp. The goons chasing them didn't want to risk broken ankles and decides to take another route which thankfully bought them some time. Hinata holds onto Kageyama for dear life and looks out the window, horrified at the unbelievably dangerous driver.

Akaashi angrily punches the driver's seat and asks, "What is wrong with you? Are you trying to get us killed?!"

The driver looks back with a smirk, his yellow eyes seem to glow behind his yellow tinted sunglasses. "Of course not! This is the quickest way down and those people took another way. What more can you ask from a man like me?"

"Maybe not try to kill us in the process?" The psychiatrist tuts and frowns.

Though, the driver only grins and pulls down his sunglasses a bit before looking through the back window. Hinata and Kageyama also looks back, panicking once they saw the goons running towards their car. "Drive!"

Akaashi snaps his head back and widens his eyes. "Shit, drive!"

The driver however, doesn't seemed as alarmed. "Oh, wow, there's a lot of 'em."

"Drive!" All three passengers urge him to step on the paddle so that they can escape the incoming angry mob.

With one last smirk, the driver quickly drives the car away from the running men who's now wielding their machetes. As the car swirls around innocent bystanders, they pass through a small area where it's crowded with people. The passengers, unfortunately seated with an insane person, screams out of terror, afraid that he might hit any of the people with the speed of at least 80 km/h. Luckily, everyone moved out of the way except for one.

"Oh, boss!" A chubby man who's in his early forties plays a clarinet as he sits in front of the car. Oh, and I should mention that it's not _just_ a car. It's a motorcycle attached to the half back of a car so technically while it is a car, it's also a motorbike.

The driver somehow changed the colour of the tint of his sunglasses and has an moustache and a beard on so now he's stroking his newfound facial hair with his index and middle finger. He whistles to the unknown man who somehow is still hanging on, the other following suit. The two continued the process until the driver eventually throws the man off the vehicle to which he screamed 'it's nice meeting you, boss'. Akaashi had no idea what just happened along with the couple beside him and frankly, he doesn't want an answer to his question.

Eventually, they lose the chasing mob once again and near a place where they can't drive the car-motorbike through. Akaashi almost wanted to crouch down and say his prayers to the ground but he holds himself back, not wanting to look ridiculous. When they thought they could just go for it, the driver just had to go and pee.

"Are you serious?" Kageyama raises a brow to which his friend answers with, "Of course! I can't hold it in anymore!"

Akaashi rolls his eyes and shakes his head before turning his back on the odd man. He's too wild for Akaashi's taste and he doesn't wish to be associated with this crazy person or see him again, as a matter of fact. After a few moments, they were back on track and the four of them runs towards a church that has been booked by Kageyama. It's starting to get bright but it was dull once again when the goons who they thought they lost are back on their trail.

"How did they find us?!" Hinata asks as he runs. How lucky that all of them used to be volleyball players, which means that they have high stamina.

"I don't know but keep running!" Kageyama instructed, his orders fulfilled as requested.

Finally, they reach to the church. They quickly enter the building and the driver tells the priest to immediately read the wedding vows. The priest fumbles with his bible and reads out, "Do you, Hinata Shoyo, take Kageyama Tobio as your allegedly husband?"

"Yes, I do!" Hinata agrees, out of breath once he reaches to the end of the church.

"And do you, Kageyama Tobio, take Hinata Shoyo as your allegedly husband?" 

"Yes, I do-"

"I oppose!"

'Ah, crap,' Akaashi thought. 'We're too late.'

In the entrance of the church, there stood Kageyama's fuming mother. "How dare you marry a person with the gender as you? And someone like him as well?!"

"Mom, I-"

"Silence!" His mother cuts off her son's sentence, not giving him a chance to explain.

Kageyama sighs but still holds his lover's hand. Akaashi, on the other hand, stands in front of the conflicted couple as a form of protection. 

"I oppose this marriage! I will never give permission for this wedding and even if you do get married, I will make sure it's illegal." The mother said, words like venom.

She looks at the driver and bows her head a little. "Thank you for showing me the way here."

Akaashi, Hinata and Kageyama looks at the man with shock painted on their faces. Akaashi, now angry, asks, "You were the one who brought her here?!"

"Yes!" He admitted it, arms spreading out as if he won first place in some sports game and is now showing off.

Kageyama's mother orders the goons to take her son but the driver steps forward with his arm held out to the front. Confused, she asks, "What are you doing?"

"I'm stopping you, of course! What do you think I'm doing?"

"Huh?" Akaashi furrows his brows. Did this man got out of a mental hospital? Why did he bring everyone here? What is he trying to accomplish here?

"Move." Kageyama's mother sternly said but the odd man was stubborn. Not only that, but seemingly childish as well.

In a split second, one of the goons pants was loose enough for it to slide down his legs, revealing his boxers. Embarrassed, he quickly exits the building.

"Have you got no shame? Bringing weapons in a church and trying to start a fight?" The man waves his index finger from left to right. "Do you think the Gods up above will tolerate this behaviour?"

"You-"

"Not only that, but you also prevented your son from being happy with the person he loves. What kind of parent are you? _Ai, yai, yai_." He clicks his tongue.

Though, that doesn't help with Kageyama's mother's anger. Instead, he poured more fuel to the fire. "Go get my son!"

Just as soon as the mob takes a step forward, the driver was quick to swipe one of the many machetes from one of them and slices something which causes all their pants to fall. All of the goons were to embarrassed to fight, leaving the mother on her own.

Akaashi, Hinata and Kageyama who only watches, gawks in awe. How can someone be that quick and precise?

"How dare you?! It's also illegal to have the same sex marriage according to the bible!" The mother tries to argue but it proves to be useless when he says, "It did say it was wrong, yes, but it never said anything about hating homosexuality. At the end, we're all humans who just wants to be happy. You'd be unhappy if you were to marry a woman you don't love, then what makes you think that your son can be any happier marrying someone, a woman at that, who he clearly doesn't love? Isn't that just twisted? Your parents could've forced you to marry a woman but for your happiness, they let you marry your husband so why can't you let your son marry a man he loves?"

Unfortunately, it seems that common sense is not a thing she can process so she proceeds to say, "That doesn't change the fact that it is in fact wrong and illegal!"

Tough, this seems to trigger the opposing party as he threateningly towers the other and says, "Is it that hard for you to understand what happiness is to your son? I can kill you right here, right now and not give a single care to those so-called Gods up there and dump your body into a random river where no one will find. I will make sure your pain is just as sufferable as your forced opinions on your son and your screams of agony is going to be sweet music to my ears. All of that to make sure they get married."

The mother is _terrified_ and even if it wasn't directed to them, everyone else listening felt chills down their spines just listening to him threatening her but that feeling quickly dissipates when he laughs as if it was all a joke.

"I'm kiddng, I'm kidding. As if I'm going to do that. I just wanted to say that like in the movies. Sorry, aunty~" He laughs again, only louder and more joyful this time.

'Perhaps he should see a therapist...' Akaashi thought.

"If you want us to marry, then why did you bring Kageyama's mother here?" Hinata asks.

"Why don't you ask Kageyama?" 

The soon-to-be husband scratches the back of his head and answers, "I already feel bad for not telling my mom about this, not to mention marrying behind her back."

"So that's why he told her where we are. I understand." Hinata beams at his partner.

"Oh, and there's another reason why I'm doing this." The driver says, getting everyone's attentions. "It's also for the kick!"

"Huh?"

"Kick?"

"Ki- wha?"

"What do you mean by kick?" Akaashi asks.

The driver smirks at the confused man and says, "For the kick of it, of course!"

Without giving Akaashi a chance to respond, he starts walking out of the building with possibly the biggest smile he has. 

"What does he mean by 'kick'?" Hinata asks.

Kageyama sighs and starts his story telling. "That guy, Bokuto Kotaro, loves the dangerous side of life and he's a total oddball. Normally, people would wear watches on their wrists, but this crazy man decides to wear it on his ankle! Usually, people open the window to let air in, but he uses it to get out of his house. I remember when I was in middle school, I couldn't even jump off a three meter diving board but he would go to a fifteen meter one and jump off without hesitation!"

All Akaashi could do is blink and listen in both astonishment and amazement. To think that Kageyama is associated with the man named Bokuto Kotaro, he just couldn't comprehend. What more when it comes to processing the fact that he now knows someone who most likely needs to see a therapist to get his brain checked? He doesn't wish to see Bokuto ever again.

...

How ironic.

Akaashi can be seen doing his work on his laptop in a small cafe just a little away from town. He sips on his drink and just then, he receives an incoming call. Fingers tap the keyboard as eyes trail to the cellular device placed beside his laptop, the call coming from an ID caller named 'Headache'. He groans in annoyance and bites his straw. How in the world did he even give his phone number to that one headache of a person?

Just as he thought his phone couldn't get any more annoying, lo and behold, the actual caller decides to take a seat in front of Akaashi. How wonderful.

"Bokuto, what are you doing here?" He asks, now putting back his empty drink on the table.

"Well, you weren't picking up my call so I decided to drop by. Hey." Bokuto finger guns the man sitting opposite him but he doesn't seem entertained at all. Even though Bokuto's person of interest is sitting right in front of him, his eyes look around his surroundings. There's a group of girls being harassed but other people didn't care about their situation. The psychiatrist, however, didn't notice the situation behind him. Akaashi quickly packs up his things and exits the cafe with his unvited 'friend' tailing behind him.

"Hey, where are you going?" He asks.

"Away from you."

"Ouch, that hurts, Aka-chan."

" _Never_ call me that again. Where the hell did you even get that nickname anyway? Actually, you know what? Don't answer it. I don't wanna find out."

The psychiatrist would rather not deal with Bokuto who he shamely admits is associated with him but the bigger male stands in front of him, blocking his way. Akaashi crosses his arms, annoyed at his antics. "What do you want?"

"Is it wrong to talk to you?" Bokuto asks to which Akaashi answers with, "I don't care. Just leave me alone."

"Dr. Psycho, why don't you give me a chance! Ya' know, let me try to make you fall in love with me?"

"In love? With you?!" Akaashi isn't amused or entertained at the idea at all.

Bokuto takes a step forward towards the shorter male, causing him to take a step back but doesn't move further, afraid that he will provoke the shorter one which will cause him to raise a fist to his owl face. Out of nowhere, Bokuto lowers his voice, almost like a growl.

"This headache may be a pain to you now but sooner or later, you will want that headache. Once you fall in love with me, everyone around you will disappear into thin air and all you will see is me."

Though, Akaashi only lets out a 'heh'. "As if. Now leave me alone." He turns away but stops for a moment to say, "Go find your kick somewhere else."

"Mark my words, Akaashi. You will fall in love with me."

"Whatever. Bye."

Just like that the psychiatrist leaves, leaving the bored Bokuto all alone, a grave mistake made by Akaashi because the moment Bokuto enters the cafe again, he immediately punches a few guys that had ignored the group of girls earlier.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?!" One of the victims of Bokuto's powerful punches shouted at him.

"I should ask the same. A witness like you is just as guilty as the wrong doer. Tryna' impress a girl with your pants down while waving your small dick around isn't going to help much."

He then walks towards a well-built guy. "Oh, ho, ho. Your bicep must at least be 17 and a half, right? Pictorial muscles, wings, six pack abs. Pss, pss, pss, pss." Bokuto did a pumping motion. "Yeah, you're only pumping air in you. Once you get out of the gym, psss!"

When the guy only looks down, most likely from embarrassment and intimidation, Bokuto only smirks. "All show, no go?"

Laughter is heard from behind the man and he turns around to see a rather skinny and short man. "Do you know who am I?"

Bokuto smiles brightly and nods enthusiastically. "Of course, I do! You're a liar! Someone who just lies just to save no one but himself!"

Though, the man only smiles. "Sure, sure."

"Have you paid the bill?"

"No, but I'll pay later but you, my boy, don't change the subject." He grabs Bokuto's face and moves it from side to side.

Bokuto still smiles at him. "No, I was only asking because you won't be able to pay it."

The man froze, giving Bokuto time to kick his legs and beat the shit out of his henchmen who weren't much of a problem, ending one of them with a kick in the nuts. Even the boss himself cringed at the impact and it isn't directed at him.

"Now, this is a lesson for you all." Bokuto sits on a table, back turned to the beaten men. "One of those henchmen is going to come up and try to punch me. Here he is!"

Just as predicted, a man did attempt to punch him but Bokuto swiftly dodges the attack and returns the favour by locking his head in his arm and twisting his head, causing the man to fall and lay on the ground. "And there he goes!"

"Then, the boss will tell the rest of his men to come and attack me from behind." Bokuto ducks just in time to avoid the two punches that were meant for him before standing up and kicking their legs and did a roundabout kick to finally knock them down. Giggles and laughter erupt from the crowd.

"Finally, the boss himself will get up and hug me from behind." Just then, the man did as expected. "You see? But we all know what happens to the boss."

Bokuto proceeds to hit the man's head with his own and elbows his poor airhead. The man goes down with a groan, unable to fight anymore. "But there's someone among the crowd who's just watching, reporting everything."

Bokuto walks towards the many confused people and places his hand on a man's shoulder who only takes in a deep breath. "But why watch and report, when you can handle it on your own?"

He then proceeds to punch the chosen man out the door. "But then, the police always never comes in time. Even if they did, they caught the wrong man."

Well, two policemen appear from behind, an older and shorter one taps Bokuto's shoulder. He turns around and smiles, saying, "Aw, how cute!"

"Alright, boy, you're going to have to come with us." The policeman said as the other takes out a pair of handcuffs.

"Alright, take me then! You'll fulfill my childhood dream of going to prison! There's a kick to it!" Bokuto holds out his hands in surrender with a broader smile on his face.

Back at his house, Akaashi goes into his room only to find his best friend, Kenma, laying on his stomach on his bed with his laptop playing a video. The ravenette sighs and plops beside the blonde who's still focused on the video.

"What are you watching?"

"A video."

Akaashi only mentally face palms himself. He doesn't need to deal with Kenma's attitude at the moment.

"Yeah, but what kind of video?" He asks, now leaning towards the screen.

"I don't know. It was only posted like maybe half an hour ago and it's popular right now." His best friend answers with boredom laced within his voice, clearly not wanting to have a conversation with him right now.

Akaashi glances at the screen and was about to leave when he heard a familiar voice said, "Tryna' impress a girl with your pants down while waving your small dick around isn't going to help much."

The ravenette takes a look at the screen and as expected, there stood a smirking Bokuto who's trying to teach his opponents a lesson for attempting to assault women. Akaashi mumbles 'move' to which Kenma did and lays beside him, eyes now glued to the video as he witness just how capable Bokuto is when it comes to fighting. He admires that.

The next day, Akaashi goes to the police station to try and get Bokuto out of jail. While he walks towards the station, policemen can be seen suffering just by Bokuto's words alone.

"Prr! Prr! Inmates has rights too! Prr! Prr! Where is my lawyer?" The prisoner says with a smirk as his inmates repeat his words.

The police, apparently an inspector, who had arrested Bokuto the day before is gripping a file to try and not throw up. His partner is also suffering internally. Unfortunately, this only makes Bokuto more entertained and he blurts out yet another law for the hundredth time.

"Hey, hey! He knows more laws than the law itself!" The inspector said, clearly sick and tired of the inmate.

"Sir, he has been speaking twelve languages since yesterday!" The partner said, voice cracking.

"What?" The inspector widens his eyes and looks at the other policeman.

"He said he doesn't get a kick speaking in one language!"

"What?"

"He doesn't have a kick!"

"Huh?!"

"He said he doesn't have a kick!"

The inspector slumps in his chair. "His kick must be nice, huh?"

A rookie policeman salutes his higher up before stating his reason to speak to him. "Sir, there's a foreign man waiting outside. He said he wants to see one of the inmates here."

Though, the inspector only narrows his eyes and rests his head on his hand. "Are you high right now?"

"Sir, I swear to God!"

"Bring him in."

With permission, Akaashi enters the room and is faced with the inspector who raises his brows to which the psychiatrist raised a brow of his own. The policeman holds up two fingers and asks, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Confused and hesitant, Akaashi answers, "Two?"

"Oh, you're normal." He says, only making the pretty man roll his eyes.

Akaashi looks behind the inspector where he sees Bokuto seated inside the cell. "Bokuto?"

The inspector's partner had opened the cell to let the inmate out, Bokuto's temporary friends saying things like 'We'll miss you!', 'We won't forget you!' or 'I love you!'. Bokuto smiles at the smaller man and grabs his shoulders. "I knew you'd come for me, Dr. Psycho."

Akaashi clicks his tongue and pushes his arms away. "Why are you acting like this, Bokuto?"

Though, the only answer the psychiatrist got was not an explanation but a flirtatious line. "Only for you, my love."

The two lock gazes, staring into each others eyes as if they've been longingly waiting for each other which the inspector decide to break by saying, "Hey! Stop it, you two or I'll get jealous. Get out of here or else I'll kick you out!"

"That's the kick!" Bokuto said excitedly.

The policeman face palms. "This is what he's been saying since yesterday."

Akaashi sighs and rolls his eyes. "Inspector, the documents."

"Ah, of course." The inspector picks up a file as Bokuto sits on the desk where the man of justice picked the file from. "Your name?"

"Bokuto Kotaro."

"Age?"

"Six."

Akaashi widens his eyes at Bokuto's answer. "What?!"

"29th of February 1994, and a leap year only comes once in every four years which makes me six." Bokuto grins at both the psychiatrist and inspector.

"No wonder he's like this." The inspector says. "I need to see his mother and ask her just what did she eat for him to turn out like this. Anyway, I've called your parents about this. Your father agreed to pick you up."

Instead of being relieved however, Bokuto looks worried. "My father?" He gets off the desk and looks at the inspector with a serious expression. "Why did you call my father?"

"That's just how things are supposed to go so that's why I called him." 

"Why my father?!" Bokuto trembles.

Then, out of a sudden, engines are heard, causing everyone in the office to turn to the source of the sound. There, a man who has rode a... Bike with a motorcycle top drives it into the office. Basically, it's a motorbike with wheels of a bicycle. How there's such a creation, not anyone knows except for the man himself.

He then proceeds to push the creation towards a pair of cops who had to unfortunately fall because of it. He looks around and angrily asks, "Where is that idiot?! Have you killed him yet?!"

"Kill him? Sir, it's only a small matter." The inspector tries to reason with the man, who he assumes is the father to Bokuto, but the parent only says, "A small matter? Who appointed you as the inspector?"

It seems that even the inspector himself also agrees with the assessment as he says, "I was also thinking of that since yesterday."

But the father didn't stop just there. "Charge him with every crime out there! Kidnap, murder, felony, rape, assault! Then, he'll be out of my hands! Lock him up for more than ten years!"

"Ten years?" The inspector nearly faints but Akaashi was there to catch him.

"Why? Too little? Just kill him on the spot!" The parent turns away and keeps on asking where his son is until he saw Bokuto's ass sticking out from the table.

Immediately after, the father grabs Bokuto and starts hitting his lower back, groans of pain can be heard from the victim. Laughter erupts from the inmates locked in the cell, clearly having the best day of their boring lives as they watch Bokuto and his father running around like a game of chase, only that the father really wants to beat the living daylights out of his son.

"The son has like 25% of problems but the father definitely has 100% of problems." The inspector commented.

Akaashi watches in the background, wanting to interfere but didn't have the guts to do so but the whole situation became a lot more _dangerous_ and _chaotic_ the moment when the parent pulls out a gun and starts shooting away. The inmates spin and run around in the cell to match the chaos outside. The whole office is a total mess in a matter of minutes.

"Party all night!"

Colourful lights, upbeat music, alcohol and most importantly, people dancing like there's no tomorrow can be seen in a club. Akaashi only shakes his head as he watches the father and son dance as if nothing happened prior to all of this. Bokuto drinks yet another glass of alcohol despite being extremely drunk. His father, on the other hand, grabs a tray filled with shots of alcohol and starts drinking away.

Akaashi goes towards Bokuto. "Bokuto, I just wanted to say that this... This is too much."

Though, the drunk man only laughs and clumsily takes out a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Here."

The psychiatrist raises a brow and reluctantly retrieves the folded paper from Bokuto's hand, asking, "What's this?"

"Don't be a scaredy cat now! It's not a bill." Bokuto giggles. "But don't read it now. You'll know once the time arrives."

Then, Bokuto's father came from behind with the tray he had. "Hey! We got more drinks! Let's drink till' the morning comes!"

The son smiles and grabs the many glasses that his father had provided him. "Cheers, my Pa!"

"Cheers!"

The two down their drinks, laughing at Akaashi afterwards who only smiles at the pair but not long after that, Bokuto and his father passes out, most likely because they're hungover. Akaashi panics and quickly unfolds the note and reads its contents. _'If me and my father had passed out, please send us to this address.'_

The psychiatrist only shakes his head and sighs, wondering just what had the Gods had planned just for him to suffer. If he thought that these two are terrible, they're unfortunately just the circuits. He has yet to meet with the motherboard.

The mother screams in terror when she is met with a stranger who has brought back her two loved ones. "What has happened to my babies?! No, my babies!" She cried out dramatically.

"They're just drunk, don't worry." Akaashi said. "This is their house, right?"

"Eh? No, this is my house!" She looked tough for a moment before faltering and saying, "But this is also the same house that my sweet husband and precious child also live in. Come in, child, come in."

After Bokuto and his father is placed on a couch, the mother looks at the psychiatrist and asks, "I've never seen you before. What's your name?"

"My name is Akaashi." He answers.

"Ah, I see. What a nice name for a young man-" The mother replies but her sentence was interrupted when her son spoke up. "Pa."

"Yes, son?" The drunk father replies to which Bokuto further question with, "We have more beer, right?"

"Of course, your Ma will get some for you."

The mother claps her hands together and says that she will come back with a bottle, the snoring from the two men are heard. Once she came back, she poured in a drink for Bokuto and winks at Akaashi. He could only stare at the drink, mumbling, "My God. This is a family filled with alcoholics."

She nears the brim of the glass near Bokuto's nose which successfully lures him in, her son obviously wanting more alcohol but before he could take a sip from the drink, the glass is quickly switched with a glass of warm milk which shocked Akaashi a bit. After Bokuto had a few sips of the milk, his mother pushes him back onto the couch and places both glasses on the table.

"He's such a stubborn boy when he's drunk." The mother crouches down to take off her son's boots and continues her sentence with, "But he isn't all that bad. You see..."

Akaashi didn't pay attention to the parent as he starts looking around the house, more specifically Bokuto's achievements. Number one in everything whether it'd be academically or physically. A master of an engineering diploma can be seen hanging on the wall. The psychiatrist can only stare at it in awe.

"And where exactly can I find a partner for-?" The mother questions and turns to Akaashi but stops her sentence when she sees him dressed smartly as if he were to go to a wedding.

She slowly approaches him with a smile. "Hey, Akaashi. Are you married?"

"Ma'am!" Akaashi shakes Bokuto's mother, snapping her out from her thoughts. "You're hallucinating!"

"Ah!" She looks at the man in front of him. "Where's your suit? You should-"

"Ma'am, please! Me and your son are not compatible. We are never going to be together. He's too wild for me." Akaashi exclaims, causing the mother to ask, "Why not? You're more calm and logical than him. Opposites attract, no?"

"Ma'am, I-" before Akaashi could finish his sentence, the mother hugs him, saying, "Thank you for bringing them back here. If it were anyone else, would they do this? No, right? Only you did it."

After getting out the deadly clutches that is Bokuto's mother, Akaashi heads towards town and thinks about what had happened today. It's wild, it's crazy, it's... Full of kick. Nothing like what the psychiatrist face in his daily life. He calms down for a moment and looks around the almost empty town due to it being so early in the morning, more specifically 1:23 a.m. His mind starts thinking about Bokuto and his words.

Fall in love with him? It's such a ridiculous thought to Akaashi and yet here he is, thinking about the very same guy he considers as a headache. He closes his eyes and sighs. "What am I thinking?"

Though, by the time he reopens his eyes again, he was shocked by the sight he's greeted with. Everyone around him had disappeared, only leaving floating items that is supposed to be held by people. Akaashi looks to the front, seeing Bokuto who only smiles at him. His heart picks up its pace as his face grows hot. Akaashi shakes his head and looks where Bokuto is supposed to be but he isn't there anymore.

Then, his words echoes in the psychiatrist's ears. _Once you fall in love with me, everyone around you will disappear into thin air and all you will see is me_.

That is exactly what's going on. Everyone around him had disappeared into thin air and the only person filling his field of vision is none other than Bokuto himself. Oh, what has he gotten himself into? Out of all people, Akaashi loves Bokuto Kotaro, the very same man he swored he never falls in love with. Feeling like a fool, Akaashi curses himself. Oh, the irony.

...

Today is the day where Akaashi has to introduce his partner to his father, the part where his parent decides whether or not if his boyfriend is good enough for him. He thought his boyfriend would at least be nervous or worried but reality didn't meet his expectations when his father is the nervous one, greeting Bokuto with, "Hi, I'm Keiji, Akaashi's son."

Bokuto only raised a brow at the introduction which only embarrasses Akaashi's father further. "I-I mean, I'm Akaashi, Keiji's father."

The white haired male looks at his partner's father's shaking hand and smiles, making a drinking motion with his hand.

"Oh! No, no, I don't drink." Akaashi's father states nervously.

"Is this the hospitality?" Bokuto asks to which the father replies with, "Yes, yes, welcome to the hospital."

"Dad," Akaashi softly grips his father's arm, saving him from further awkwardness. Even he's getting second hand embarrassment. "Bokuto, come in."

All three men walks into the house and sits on the couch provided in the living room, Bokuto and Akaashi sitting next to each other while the father sits opposite the two. He starts asking simple questions like 'what did you learn in school?', 'what is your level in university or college?', 'what is your job?' and etc. All went well until Akaashi's father brought up the topic of Bokuto's quitted jobs.

"So, you've quitted five jobs. I think you should settle for one and have a stable income." The father states.

The usually laid-back Bokuto however, takes offence to that. "What do you mean by that?"

"I-I just think you should just work one job and just settle with one to you know, support Keiji. I mean, you keep on quitting jobs."

"So?"

"And you might not have enough income."

"So?"

"You won't be able to support Keiji like that."

"I can find my own money." Bokuto abruptly stands, clearly angered by the parent's words. "I don't just need one job."

"Bokuto." Akaashi tries to calm his partner down by squeezing his bicep but it doesn't do the trick when he storms out of the house. That didn't go well.

"What does he mean by that?!" Bokuto asks angrily, his breathing becomes rapid.

"Don't take his words to heart, Bokuto. He's a dad after all. He just wants the best for us. Unfortunately, according to social psychology, a job defines what a man can be." Akaashi leans onto Bokuto. "What about you try and go find a job to your liking. It doesn't matter how many tries, just please find one that's to your liking. Please? For me?"

His partner nods. "Yeah, yeah, sure. Wait, is he testing me? Did he just challenge me? Oh, Keiji, this means war. I'm going to show that old man that even I can get a job. Just you wait and see."

From that moment on, Bokuto tries his best to find a job that gives a kick to his life and he finally did. A chemist, where he does all crazy and wack experiments that may or may not threaten his life. It was perfect and the couple spend time together, having a blast during the relationship. Everything went well until Akaashi finds out that Bokuto has quitted his job again. He was shocked and decided to confront him about it.

Meeting up at a private place near a cafe, the ravenette awaits his one hell of a boyfriend to arrive. From behind, Bokuto whistles and approaches his frustrated partner. "15 missed calls, 75 messages and not even one voice mail. You don't even let me go to work. What happened?"

But Akaashi was angry and disappointed. He walks away from Bokuto.

"I know you've quitted your job again."

Expecting Bokuto to be surprised, he's fuming even more when all he does is laugh and says, "Thank God I didn't have to break the news to you. The cycle repeats itself, sleep, wake up, go to work, give presents, receive presents, go back! All my life has become Hell!"

"Hell?" Akaashi is surprised and extremely irritated to the point where he pushes Bokuto away from him. "This is Hell to you?! What am I going to do?!"

"Keiji-"

"No, I want to have a family with you, to be happy with you!"

"I also want that."

"So why did you quit your job?" The psychiatrist crosses his arms, waiting for his boyfriend to answer his question.

Bokuto hesitated but eventually mumbled out his answer. "There was no kick."

"What?"

"I couldn't find the kick in it."

Akaashi was beyond annoyed. "Then when are you going to find your kick?"

"I... I-I don't know. It's also worrying me." Bokuto looks away from his fuming partner, feeling guilty about his reason.

"How are we supposed to support each other if you keep quitting your job? How are we supposed to build a family if it's like this? We need the money to do this but you keep on jumping from job to job trying to find your kick! What am I supposed to do? Quit my job and live a life like you?!" Akaashi blurted out without much thought, finger pointing at Bokuto.

"..." Bokuto takes a step back, feeling more guilty than ever.

Akaashi finally realizes what he had said and immediately apologizes. "I-I'm sorry. I-I was just angry. I-"

"Is this all about money?"

"No, Bokuto, I-"

"Like father, like son. Is money really that important to you? Does it run in the family or something?" Bokuto felt betrayed, misunderstood. It didn't bother him that much when it's other people but this is the person he loves that says all these things, the person he finally could have to at least add a bit more flavour to his boring life.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I was just angry. I... I shouldn't-"

"Keiji." Bokuto grabs the shorter male's shoulders. "I don't think we should be together any longer. I don't want you to suffer."

"Please, I didn't mean it."

But it's as if his words fell onto deaf ears when Bokuto continues his sentence with, "You've lost your smile, Keiji."

Akaashi tears up and gives Bokuto a weak smile as he looks up to his boyfriend. "I am smiling."

Though, Bokuto only smiles. "Maybe it's best if we don't see each other anymore."

"Please, don't. I love you." The smaller male's voice cracks at the end and in response, the taller male leans his forehead against his partner's and says, "I love you too, Keiji."

But Akaashi didn't even have a chance to embrace Bokuto one last time when he pulls away too quickly, causing the psychiatrist to grab onto his boyfriend's arm. Bokuto looks back with a smile, saying, "Oh, and one last thing. If money is that important, then finding money is going to be my new kick."

With that said, Bokuto leaves without another word, leaving Akaashi alone. The tale lives in the psychiatrist's heart and is told to his future fiance that his family had arranged, a veteran cop named Kuroo Tetsuro.

"Wow, what a guy." Kuroo looks at Akaashi. "Do you still love him?"

The ravenette shakes his head. "No."

Akaashi wipes a tear and accompanies Kuroo to a small cafe where they decide to sit down and talk for a bit. The veteran cop only looks at his future fiance and coughs.

"I also have someone in my life." The cop starts up a new conversation after a few moments of silence which successfully piqued Akaashi's interest. "You had someone you loved?"

"No, not love. Hatred."

"Hatred? Why?"

Kuroo looks at his soon-to-be fiance and says, "Akuma."

Flashbacks from his mission plays in his mind, replaying the one moment where he shot the skilled thief nicknamed 'Akuma' in the bicep. He lived to see another day and everyday, the cop regrets underestimating the criminal's abilities seemingly that he barely made it passed the train tracks with an incoming train.

"Akuma?" Akaashi asks.

"The one and only criminal I have yet to catch til' this very day. I have a perfect record when it comes to capturing perpetrators and I've never let a criminal go. Not once." Kuroo furrows his brows. "He's the only one who I have trouble catching. It's been at least a year. Usually, within a month or two, or at most, four months, I can catch criminals with ease but this one... Is such a pain in the ass. His tracks are clean, undetected. Those who have seen him either didn't get a clear view or was murdered so we couldn't track him down. Every now and then, we were able to track him but it's always too late. It's all a cat and mouse chase and unfortunately, us police are the mouse."

He then tells his tales when he was made a fool by said criminal. It was just another day of finding the thief, Akuma, where Kuroo was given a box that contains a note and the thief's signature mask, an indicator which only tells the cop that he has yet to catch the criminal. In the note, it contains a picture of a man and states that he possesses at least fifty million yen in his hands.

Not wasting any more time, Kuroo orders his subordinates to find out where he is so that he can secure the amount of money that is going to be stolen if no action is taken. In just a few hours, broadcasts about the note has been made on television which was mindlessly made by the media and making it easier for the thief to know exactly where did the man kept the money.

The man that has been suspected to have such a huge amount of money is brought into the police station as is interrogated by Kuroo. Unfortunately, the man refuses to cooperate, stating that a servant like him can never own so much money and that if Akuma did come, he can just take the few yens he keeps under his pillow and be happy with it. Kuroo sighs and lets him go, whispering to his partner to keep an eye on him.

The servant happily exits the police station and remembers about something before running towards his small home.

A big mistake.

Once he reaches home, the man lifts up his bath tub which contains the fifty million yen that he denied he had. He takes some of the bills out with a wide smile but it soon fades when he heard a whistle from behind him. Turning around, there stood a well-built man wearing a mask only covering his eyes, a tight black top, combat pants and boots. Frozen in fear, the servant only watches the unknown man leaning towards him before he got headbutted by him.

Water is poured on his face, causing him to abruptly sit up. The servant looks at the empty secret compartment which previously held his fifty million yen. He looks at Kuroo in front of him and yells, "Hey! Where did my money go?! Where did my fifty million yen go?! Where-"

Not wanting to listen to his yelling anymore, Kuroo slaps him across the face which thankfully made the servant whimper and shut up. "That wasn't my money."

The cop raises his brows, waiting for him to continue his sentence. "That was my boss's money."

"And why didn't you tell us?" Kuroo asks to which the servant replies with, "How can I?"

Just then, another man, who is the servant's boss, enters the room and sees the empty compartment. "Hey! Where's my money?! Do you have any idea how long did it take to collect fifty million yen?!"

As he continues to scold the innocent servant, Kuroo notices the signature mask on a mirror. "I think I know who took the money."

"Hey, officer! Why don't you do your job properly! I should send you to a place where you won't find a single cent!" The boss blurts out, catching Kuroo's attention.

The veteran cop approaches the angry man, easily towering him. Though, this didn't discourage the boss to say, "Go! Go and find Akuma and actually do your job properly! Go and-"

His sentence is rudely interrupted when Kuroo grabs the back of his head and brings his head down towards his knee, the impact so powerful that a small piece of hair is removed from his head and specks of blood on his forehead. Kuroo blows the piece of hair at the boss's face before leaving the boss and servant alone.

Akuma, on the other hand, only smirks as he walks across a bridge. "Hm, I owe Mr. Kuroo a phone call."

Kuroo was about to enter his car when he received a call from an unknown number. He picks it up and asks, "Hello?"

"Ah, Mr. Kuroo. Hello there!" Akuma greets, now leaning over the bridge. "You know, I should thank you for helping me, my friend."

"Help you?" Kuroo was confused but the questions he had is answered when the caller said, "To be honest, I only knew that man had fifty million yen. I just didn't know where he stored it. Thanks to you, I manage to locate him and steal that money."

Realization settles in and Kuroo bites the bottom corner of his lip, cursing himself for falling for such a trap. It was so obvious yet he was blinded by false hope but he covers up his stupidity with false confidence. "No worries. No matter where you go, I'll be sure to make sure that you have no place to hide so you might as well just give up now and hand yourself over to the police."

The thief only laughs. "You gave up before even trying. You police people always say that line. All I did was throw in a small bait and what I got was a big fish. No matter what you do, I will always be above you." Akuma looks down to see an unsuspecting Kuroo who has no idea that the criminal is on a bridge above the cop. "But why won't you just be an athlete or something. You still get medals that way."

"It doesn't matter what my occupation is. But one thing's for sure, I'll be sure to take you in." Kuroo swore to himself.

The thief smiles. "Well, whatever. Just don't be a loser. Loser!"

Akaashi walks alongside Kuroo through the streets during the dark night, bright lights hung on the sides of buildings to light up the way. He had listened attentively to the cop's story about the the great criminal, Akuma.

Kuroo sighs before taking a turn to yet another pathway filled with people. "But recently, he dropped a hint for us. Loser."

"Loser? What kind of hint is that?" The psychiatrist asks, still listening to his future fiance.

"I also wanted to brush it off as an insult at first but a cunning thief like him wouldn't drop a petty insult like that so I spent days trying to figure out his hint. I did. It was a flight number, LO737, a Polish flight." Kuroo explains.

Just then, someone taps his shoulder and the cop turns to the person. There, a man with a moustache and a beard with his hair down shows him a location that he wrote on a small piece of paper, asking, "Do you know where this place is, sir?"

"I'm not from around here, sorry." Kuroo answers, looking away.

"Alright." He turns to Akaashi. "Do you know where this place is, sir?"

At first, Akaashi thought that replying would be easy but it doesn't seem as easy anymore when he saw the person asking him. The man, now getting a bit impatient, asks him the same question again. The psychiatrist reads the address written before looking back at the man and answers, "Main building to the left, seventh floor."

"Alright, thank you." He leaves.

Akaashi felt like his entire body stopped working for a good second, his brain trying to process what he had saw. He wanted it to be a hallucination, a figment of his imagination, but no matter how he looks at it, no matter how long he thinks about it, it is him. Bokuto Kotaro.

And he doesn't even say a simple 'hello' to him.

Kuroo was about to walk away when Akaashi excuses himself to go to the restroom and asks to wait for him since the cop is unfamiliar with the place. He agrees and Akaashi walks away, following where he thought his long lost boyfriend went.

'There!' He thought, finally finding where Bokuto is.

Quietly, he follows the taller man from behind where he goes into the main building and as expected, to the seventh floor. What he didn't expect is to see his entire character change.

"Bokuto...?" Akaashi whispers, horrified at the scene in front of him. 'No, maybe it's not him. Maybe I was going crazy. Maybe he was just a random stranger I just met and followed like a creep.'

But all his doubts were confirmed when the man turns to Akaashi, blood on his hands. That white hair, those yellow eyes, his body figure. It's unmistakably Bokuto. _The_ Bokuto Kotaro.

Though, he doesn't seem surprised at the very least or afraid at that matter even after being caught red handed by Akaashi. Instead, he drops the weapon and smiles. "Ahh, Keiji."

Akaashi widens his eyes. "B-Bokuto?"

"You still remember me. I don't know if that's fortunate or not but oh, well. You've found me." He says with that smile gracing his face yet it looks so wrong. Like... A sadistic murderer.

"Wh-What happened? Wh-Why? How-"

"Because of you, Keiji. You wanted the money, so I went and collect it for you but I guess I have too much now." Bokuto chuckles and turns his back towards his past lover. "I finally found a job that's perfect for me. No matter how many times I did it, there's always that adrenaline rush, that _kick_ I so crave."

It is true, Akaashi did tell Bokuto to find a job but...

"This is illegal, Bokuto! You can't do this! What if you get caught?!"

But he only receives a cynical laugh. "That's the thrill of it, my dear, Keiji."

Akaashi wanted to cringe so badly hearing his name rolled off Bokuto's tongue like that. Butterflies that he once received hearing his name being tenderly called by his boyfriend is now replaced with a stomach twisting sensation, prompting him to cover his mouth to prevent him from throwing up. He never wanted this. He didn't expect Bokuto to turn out like this over a petty argument. Truly, he didn't.

If only he could turn back time but it's already too late. Bokuto is already long gone doing what he loves, the love for him now replaced with obsession for money just so he could support his boyfriend.

"Hm?" Bokuto turns to Akaashi who only looks at him with horror. "Why are you looking at me like that? Ah, right. I suppose you're mad at me for not saying anything to you earlier, right? Then, let me explain. You and that cop, Kuroo, are to be expected to get engaged, right?"

"How did you-"

"I have my ways." Bokuto's eyes seem to dim. "That cop is chasing after me."

Wait.

"That means you're..." oh, God. He wanted to throw up so badly, wanted to jump off the building to his inevitable death, wanted to kill Bokuto with his own hands but his body couldn't move nor function. It's just there.

"Yes, I am 'Akuma'. Well done, Keiji. Just what I expected for a clever boy like you. Now, time for my explanation. I didn't want to tell you for obvious reasons that you should know. I just wanted that kick and you wanted me to find a job so-" he spread his arms with a bright smile, eyes wide with excitement. "-I found one! It's so exciting every time, you wouldn't believe it. In addition to that, the pay's a hell lot better than a usual, boring job. This is what you've wanted, right?"

"No. Not at all. You're insane!" is what Akaashi would've said if it weren't for the fact that his mouth wouldn't cooperate with his brain, only letting out small words like, "N... All... N-"

"I know, you're surprised but I'm telling you, this is the only thing keeping me alive and we get the money!" Bokuto chirped happily as if he's talking about something so normal. 

"...no..."

"Huh? I can't hear you, Keiji. Speak up."

"No."

"No?" Bokuto seems surprised. "But... Isn't this what you wanted? I have a job, the money. What more do you want from me?"

Akaashi can't be angry at the moment so he hopes his monotone voice and words can help get the message across. "This is illegal. You're stealing, Bokuto. You also kill innocent people. This isn't you, Bokuto. Where... Where are you?"

"What do you mean? I'm here..." Bokuto's expression saddens. "This... Isn't what you wanted?"

"No!"

He stays silent and for a moment, Akaashi thought for sure he's next on Bokuto's list of names but instead, he gets an answer.

"Leave and forget about me."

Akaashi didn't want to. Bokuto may be a thief, a murderer but he just found the love of his life! There's no way he wants to leave. "Bokuto, come with me. Maybe we can solve this and find a different job for you. Please?"

He just wants to help but his offer gets harshly rejected when Bokuto angrily says, "But you didn't want this! What do you want if not this?! This is the best I could do! This is the best I _can_ be!"

"Bokuto." Akaashi takes a step forward. "Come with me. You can change. I can help you. All you need is-"

"Leave." 

"Bokuto-"

"Leave!" Bokuto takes the weapon he had before and raises it in the air as a warning. "I'm telling you, Akaashi! Leave or I'll have your head!"

"Bokuto, listen to me!" Akaashi was desperately trying to save his boyfriend from his misery but his pleas were not heard.

"Leave! This isn't what you wanted! I failed as a boyfriend!"

"Bo-"

"LEAVE!" Bokuto throws the weapon at Akaashi, barely missing his head. "Leave now and _never remember me again!_ "

Akaashi was about to open his mouth but was rudely interrupted when Bokuto pushes him out the room and locks him out, causing the ravenette to bang on the door. "Bokuto! Open this door now, Bokuto! Bokuto!"

He stands back and gives the door a kick near the door handle which is the weakest point of the wooden barrier. At his third kick, he heard window breaking. "No..."

He quickly gives the door a few more harsh kicks before it was forced open, his mind expecting to see Bokuto's bloodied figure but instead, sees a broken window and no Bokuto.

"Bo...kuto..." Akaashi's legs go weak and he sits on the floor, staring at the window in horror. If someone were to enter now, that person would've thought that he's the one who murdered the person in that room but he couldn't care less. Just as he found his lover, he lost him again. Without realizing it, tears flow down his face.

'I'm sorry, Keiji,' Bokuto thought as he holds onto a ledge of a window. 'I'm not good enough for you. I hope Kuroo can give you the happiness you deserve.'

That's the life of a thief, a criminal. With a twisted love for both his job and his partner, he lost his humanity and pursues his greed in hopes it can fill up the empty space in his heart that was specifically for his lover, Akaashi Keiji.

He smirks whenever he remembers the first time they met. _"What more can you ask from a man like me?"_

_"Maybe not try to kill us in the process?" The psychiatrist tuts and frowns._

It was cute and one too many times, he wishes he can go back to those precious moments with no worries, no standards to meet and to just embrace his lover. He never realized the good old times until he got out of it. Unfortunately, it's too late for him to turn back to what he was.


End file.
